the Naruto bording school
by frubiafan
Summary: This is a little fanfic about what would happen if Hinata had to live with the Naruto boys. it takes place in modern day. in a boarding school if U didn't notice. Pairings: Hinata X lots of possible people. i do not own naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this!**

Inuzuka Kiba sat slumping in his chair at the back of his class with Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Chouji. Akamaru was on his lap and Shikamaru who was sitting next to him was snoring softly with his head on the desk shielded from the teachers notice by the book that was propped up in front of him. Chouji and Naruto where snacking on junk food Chouji had provided on Kiba's other side and at the far and of the row Gaara sat staring at the wall looking murderous as always. At the other far end was Shino who was staring at a bug, as usual. "I'm bored." Kiba whispered softly to Akamaru who just stared up at him. "O.K. class, Listen up." Yelled the teacher, demanding attention from the class. "I'm gonna move somebody so that you don't get in my way. I don't really care if you pay attention in class as long as you all don't tell principal Tsunade. You! Lazy people in the back that get the worst grades. I'm doing ya a favor. I'm gonna make one of the girls go back there so you can bore her to tears. Now I think I'll pick this unlucky girl by putting names in a hat and pulling them out of this hat that I have no idea where it came from." Said the teacher grabbing a hat and rummaging in it to find a scrap of paper with some girls name on it. Chouji and Naruto gaped. "Where gonna get a girl back here? They asked eyes wide. Kiba shrugged "I guess so." "Drum roll please. And the lucky winner is..." the teacher said looking at the scrap of paper in his hand. "Hyuuga Hinata! Sorry Hinata, that means your in there group. And that means you have to do group projects together, move into the loser dorms, and do the contests with them. A girl with long blue hair, and large pearly white eyes, in the front of the class hung her head and gathered her things quietly going to the back of the room and setting her things down at the empty desk that unluckily for her happened to be next to Gaara with Shikamaru on her other side. She kind of huddled there starring at her fingers that where tapping each other. Kiba, who was interested by this newest member to the group, tapped Shikamaru on his shoulder. "Hey! Shika! Wanna switch seats?" Shikamaru nodded and got up. Kiba sat down just in time to here Hinata mutter "what's wrong with this school? All the other schools don't make you split into groups like this." Kiba chuckled softly and saw her flush red and open her book. "Wow, your actually gonna do work? He asked her. "H-Hai. Of course, why shouldn't I?" she asked still staring down at the book and speaking softly. Kiba let the subject drop and started to scratch Akamaru on the head. "Oh, by the way, I'm Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said smiling at her. Hinata gave a shy smile in return. "That's Akimichi Chouji, that's Nara Shikamaru- Hey Shikamaru! Wake up! That's Uzimaki Naruto, that's Aburame Shino, and lastly, and certainly scarier is Subaku no Gaara.

"You're moving were?!" "I-I already t-told you Neji-niisan!" Hinata murmured softly. "The teacher moved me to another group. I'm moving to a new dorm." "But that dorm is filled with guys!" Hyuuga Neji exploded again pacing back and forth across her dorm room as she packed what few positions she had. "Well… well if you _must_go to this stupid dorm..." Neji said trailing off. He thought for a second and left the room. A minuet later he came back holding a box. "Here he said handing her the box. Hinata opened the box cautiously. Inside there were about thirty locks and keep out signs. She sighted. "What are these for Neji-niisan? She asked warily. "For your door of course." He replied his face blank and showing no emotion. "You're to o-over protective." She said "I disagree. Now if you don't put them on your door than I'm not letting you go to this new dorm." He said crossing his arms. "B-but you can't stop me from going." Hinata stuttered unsurely staring down at the contents of the box. "Watch me." Neji said glaring. "Fine." She said seeming to deflate slightly. Neji seemed content with that. "Come on. I'll help you carry your stuff." He said face barely sowing emotion. As he picked up her packed bag and walked out the door. Hinata followed not speaking but thinking that Neji could be a real pain sometimes.

The dorm wasn't even a dorm. It was just one of the old teaching buildings that were on the outskirts of the school grounds. It had a kitchen and many room that used to be small classrooms before the teachers had left it for the newer parts of the school and turning it into a dorm. The inhabitants had been provided with a bed, a dresser and nothing much else but they where happy that nobody bothered them much and never cam to the dorm with the excuse that they were all losers. "Hey, wasn't that girl supposed to come today?" Kiba asked sitting backwards in his chair with Akamaru on his head in what they used as a kitchen, of sorts. It had an oven a microwave, and some cabinets but nothing much else besides a table and some chairs. "I don't know." Shikamaru answered muttering "troublesome" under his breath like always. Well, should we wait for this girl to come so we can make her do the cooking?" asked Shikamaru. "Sure." Kiba said sighting. "I hope she can cook though, or else where screwed." Kiba said just as there was knocking at the door. "I'll get it!!" Naruto sang out practically bouncing to the door. It was amazing how one boy could always be happy like that yet still be friends with Gaara who was always gloomy. He opened the door to reveal Neji who was glaring at them coldly. Hinata was quivering behind Neji holding onto his sleeve. She could practically feel the hostility streaming out of him. She didn't know why he was being so overprotective. "Umm N-Neji-niisan? Could you maybe move?" Hinata asked hesitantly letting go of Neji's sleeve. He moved out of her way reluctantly. "If you do anything to her I'll kill you!" Neji said seriously. Hinata grabbed her bags and shuffled into the dorm blushing with embarrassment at how her cousin was acting. "Hai N-Neji-niisan." Hinata said looking down and letting her bangs hide her beat red face. Not only that but she had started to stutter again. And she had just gotten rid of that with the help of Ino and Tenten! Neji seemed to sense that he was distressing Hinata and decided to leave. He glared at Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru one last time nodded and left closing the door behind him. they stood in silence awkwardly looking at the door Neji had left through when Naruto broke it. "Come on Hinata-chan! I'll show you your room!" he said his smile full of child like happiness. Naruto led Hinata down a dark hall and into a room that was completely bare except for a bed and a dresser. The floor was a little dusty, and there was a door on each wall. The paint on the walls was a light blue though and it fit Hinata just fine. "T-Thank you Naruto-Kun." She said setting her bags on the bed. "Where do the doors go to/" Hinata asked, managing to not stutter like before. "Now that you mention it..." Naruto said trailing off staring at the doors with a slight frown and scratching the back of his blond head. "I have no idea and I've been here 2 years!" he said. "Troublesome baka." a passing Shikamaru commented. "Well I leave you to unpack." Naruto said still frowning at the doors. Hinata sighed. Great the doors could lead anywhere. Hinata walked over top the dresser. It had four drawers about normal size give or take a couple centimeters. She crossed the room and started rummaging in her bags. She had decided to put her under clothing in the bottom drawer, her shirts in the top drawer, her pants and skirts in the second to last drawer and anything left in the second drawer. She was trying to be as organized as possible. She liked having everything in its own place. Once she was done she glared at the cold dusty floor thinking. She wondered where she could find a broom….. She felt to shy to ask the boys and it would be impolite. Maybe she could ask at dinner. She wandered into the hall cautiously and walked into the kitchen where she witnessed the blond haired Naruto, the guy that she thought might be the one named Shino, the lazy Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba the Inuzuka boy huddled around the stove that was against the wall. She walked over nervously to see what they where looking at. "Do ya think it's edible?" Kiba whispered in a hushed voice. "No way." Naruto replied. "What do you think Chouji?" "Doesn't seem to be any good." Chouji said looking green (which was a rare sight.). Then Hinata saw what they where looking at. It was a big metal pot that was bubbling ominously. And worse the thing bubbling inside it was green and had a smell like rotten eggs. "D-don't tell me you're g-going to e-eat that?" Hinata said out loud stuttering at the thought of _anybody_ eating such a vile thing. The grouped turned at the sound of her voice and stared at her for a second wondering why a girl was in there dorm. Then they remembered. "I don't suppose you can cook?..." Kiba asked trailing off with a little hope in his puppy-like eyes. "Y-yeah." She answered as the clump of guys all stare at her hopefully. They all sighed with relief at her answer. 'Well the foods in the pantry and the three mini fridges over there." They said pointing and feeing the kitchen as fast as they could so as not to get in the way. Guess I'm stuck with making meals Hinata thought though she didn't really mind since she enjoyed cooking for others, and anyway she wouldn't have been able to say no.

Hinata got up at 4:00 AM the next morning. She was a morning person and loved getting up early to see the sunrise. She quickly got dressed and slipped out of her room. She closed her door so as not to wake anybody. "What are you doing up so early?" a cold voice behind her asked venomously. She spun so quickly she had to steady herself with the wall closing her eyes while doing so. She opened her eyes and squeaked in fright as she saw the black rimmed aqua eyes of Gaara about half an inch from her face. She gasped than promptly fainted, a thing that she had managed to not do for almost two years now.

Gaara caught her befog she hit the floor and set her down gently on the couch glaring at her with those cold eyes. Maybe Shikamaru was right, girls really where troublesome. He stared at the girl with her blue hair down to her waist and her eyes milky white. He wondered what made them so great. He had noticed his friends getting increasingly enthralled by these "girls". He thought the word with bitterness and venom. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the girl. If he could only figure out why guys liked girls so much… he had been feared by his family because he had done some pretty creepy things as a child so nobody had explained to him about where babies came from. He had grown a little closer to his siblings since they had come to this boarding school but they where still fearful of him at moments. Scratch that, _a lot_ of moments since they had come here had made them fearful of Gaara. Well at least he had Naruto as a "friend". He was still a bit unsure of what the word really meant be he kinda got the jist. He left the room and got ready for the school day. Hinata woke shortly afterwards with barely a simple memory of this incident.

**yes! first chppy! yays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto, as you all probably know. Masashi Kishimoto does own it though. A/N: ok, before I start this new chapter, since I wanna hear from you guys. Anyone who is reading this, who do you want Hinata to be paired up with? It will be decided by the majority of the fans (if any fans. I know so far I have at least one fav). Even if I don't like the pairing I will do it! Yes such a great sacrifice! Crack paring, or cannon! (did I misspell that?) It doesn't even have to be some one who's in the story yet, but it has to be a Naruto character. **

Chapter 2:

Hinata had hit a dilemma. She had been looking through the kitchen cupboards and had only found three things: soda, ramen, and chips. Last night she had used the last of the eggs in dinner and now she was left with these three things. Not much to work with at any means. Though it pained her she would just have to make the instant ramen for breakfast and would get more supplies later. She first counted up the ramen to make sure she had enough and discovered there was enough for everyone but her. She groaned. She would have to go without breakfast then, because it would be far too impolite to only feed some of them and her while leaving anyone else hungry. She studied while she waited for the water to boil. And by the time it was done the boys had sleepily come out smelling the ramen. Of course Naruto was the first one to comment with a "YAY!! RAMEN!!" Before the others were done eating she decided to study elsewhere since they were far too noisy with the shouts of, "Stop stealing my noodles Naruto!" and "Shino! No bugs at the table!" and "Gaara, could you please not put sand in my food?" and "Kiba! Akumaru's peeing on the floor!"

Hinata went and searched around campus and settled at a bench out side the school doors in the court yard. She suddenly felt someone's eyes on her and looked up. There was a blond guy who oddly enough reminded her of Ino. The guy, seeing her glance up walked towards her. "Hello. Un" he said smiling. "uh.. hi. She said turning her eyes back to her paper. He perched himself on the bench next to her and the two remained like that until somebody called out. "Hina-chan!" Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Kin ran up to her and in a moment she was being smothered by hugs. "G-guys. Your c-choking me!" she spluttered out her face turning blue. "Oh, hi Deidara!" Ino said as the girls released the nearly suffocated Hinata from the deadly hug.

Hinata stared annoyed at the front of the room. She was annoyed because practically no one else was paying attention! Wait, scratch that _absolutely __**no one. **_Her day was going down hill from all her friends trying to strangle her nearly every minute with hugs, and the troublesome question of how she was going to pick up food, cook dinner and do her pile of homework. She sighed and gave up trying to listen like the others in the class. Might as well get some home work done.

This turned into a kind of daily cycle for her until something happened…..

**A/N: yeah mega short chapter but wanted to put **_**something **_**up so here it is. Yeah and it's a boring chapter to. Wow. I wonder what happens. This has got to be like only two paragraphs. Sorry bout that but my grades are kinda dropping and there's a tournament thing that's going to start in my school and all…**

bye


End file.
